Technical Field
The invention relates to containers. Particularly, the invention relates to a storage container for storing and shipping a single videocassette. Specifically, the invention relates to storage and shipping containers for accepting a single videocassette which is permanently locked during shipment and becomes a usual storage container when the customer receives the cassette.